The Molecular Oncology Resource is an essential component of our JHU ICMIC as it will provide: (i) a centralized resource for production of reagents and constructs, as well as expertise in molecular biology, (ii) a centralized resource for human cancer cell lines including cell lines constructed to report on hypoxia or with knockdown or overexpression of molecular pathways, (iii) clinical specimens to study in the research projects, (iv) expertise and guidance in immunostaining, molecular pathology characterization of archived or biopsied clinical and preclinical tissues obtained in the research components, (v) veterinary expertise and guidance for the vertebrate animal studies, and (vi) expert guidance in clinical translation. Experts in integrating molecular biology for molecular imaging (Dr. Raman, co-director), molecular biology (Dr. Sukumar), lentiviral vectors (Dr. Krishnamachary), vertebrate animal pathology and veterinary expertise (Dr. Gabrielson), pathology (Dr. Argani), and clinical translation (Dr. Jaffee) will form this resource. They will work closely with the JHU ICMIC investigators in experimental design and implementation of preclinical studies, use of human tissues and interpretation of data obtained using human tissues, molecular characterization of cells and tumor tissue, and the creation of novel reagents and constructs to advance the goals of the JHU ICMIC Program. We have restructured this resource to include Dr. Elizabeth Jaffee, the Associate Director for Translational Research at the Sidney Kimmel Cancer Center at Johns Hopkins. As Co-Director of this resource. Dr. Jaffee will provide expertise and guidance in clinical translation studies. This resource will provide the necessary infrastructure and support for molecular biology, pathology, and translational oncology for the four research components, the current and future developmental projects, and the research project of each career development trainee.